infiniteempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Varacor
(This is an example I've put up while I try to remember wiki formatting. Feel free to check my code.) Formerly known as Raseth Kavos, Varacor is a warrior currently in the service of the Infinite Empire. Personality He is somewhat aloof and reserved, though capable of friendly formality and odd humor. He has a very strong preference for order, structure, and "establishment-supporting" ideals. Conversely, he dislikes chaos, disorder, power games, and structure-threatening personal ambition. He has few personal ambitions, is typically disinterested in titles, and tends to be self-effacing. Extremely goal and duty-oriented, he takes it as a personal failure if he does not accomplish his goal to his own exacting specifications, and pursues tasks oftentimes to the point of being single-minded (and perhaps even self-destructively). If asked direct questions, he is not particularly secretive and will generally say what he thinks. However, he is unlikely to offer a personal opinion off the cuff, and tends to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. Though generally friendly with others, he tends not to form deep personal attachments, and at times, he requires solitude. Though he can be generous with material possessions and resources at his disposal, his own personal tastes tend toward the plain and ascetic. He does not do "laid-back" very easily, and seems awkward and/or unfamilar with "casual". He will typically default to formality in unfamiliar circumstances. As a side note: The mention of Jedi and/or murdering them tends to be a sore subject for him. Biography Found on Axum, Raseth was brought to be trained on Tython, and had a standard Jedi upbringing and training. He was apprenticed to Jedi Master Essoh Seecayus at 13, and spent most of his adolescent years training or on missions. Sometime around Raseth's 18th year, near the time he would have taken Knighthood Trials, Zakuulan forces attacked. The two Jedi had been on a mission for the Republic. However, given the circumstances and the emergencies everywhere, Master Seecayus made the fateful decision to return to Tython. He sent his Padawan to aid evacuation, and stayed to fight. Raseth aided others to transports, and returned to fight as well. Zakuul forces were too overwhelming. Seecayus was killed, and Raseth was injured and unconscious. He was somehow evacuated as well, and spent his recovery on a Republic medical space station. By the time Raseth recovered enough to make plans to return, planetary transports were starting to be controlled. Medical supplies to the Republic station itself were managed by "discreet cargo relocators", aka smugglers. Unable to return to the Order (and unwilling or unable to resolve the conflict in his mind), Raseth put aside the trappings of a Jedi and served with various crews. During this time, he only discreetly used the Force. He eventually bought a small ship of his own. Though rundown, he was able to use it as both a home and a way of evading troops. He isolated himself for a time, dwelling on events and his own thoughts. Eventually, he decided to seek out the Sith. He joined one group for a while, serving as a guard. During that time, one of the ranking members expected him to sense whether a prisoner was a former Jedi. In spite of his misgivings, Raseth did. But because of what he felt was his own betrayal, and the knowledge that he could not continue his duties if it involved serving that particular person, he left soon afterward. Abilities Mostly physical. Accelerated healing and pain tolerance. Force jump. Other * Random Story Crap